Where's my towel? (chap1)
by ruthann.maniaol
Summary: This is the first day of school. Shizuru wants to observe Natsuki and as they'll be a friend. natsuki rejected her at once but Shizuru changing herself to get Natsuki.


" Kuga-san. * ehem ! * Kuga-san!" Yamada-sensei called as he noticed Natsuki was staring blankly outside the window beside her.

Natsuki was hesitant to stand up so she silently turned her attention to her teacher.

" Why you're not paying attention? Please, listen to our lesson, Kuga-san," Yamada-sensei reminded.

She felt embarrassed on that moment and to hide that feeling, she flicks her hair and accidentally glanced on her right side. A brown-haired girl who's sitting beside her was looking at her. The girl took a paper and wrote something. After that, the girl gave the paper to Natsuki. She read it and it says: "hi! I'm Shizuru Fujino and you?" She immediately replied and answered the letter.

"Natsuki Kuga."

Shizuru smiled at her as she returned the letter.

When suddenly...

"KRRRIIIIIIIINNNGG!" the school's bell is ringing.

" Okay, class dismissed," Yamada-sensei announced.

Natsuki then go to her next subject which is Physical Education, and they'll be having a swimming lesson. She went to the girl's locker room to change into her swimsuit. All of the students gathered at the swimming pool, waiting for their teacher's instruction. On the other hand, Natsuki saw Shizuru sitting under a shade together with the Student Council vice-president while drinking tea. She was curious about it because Shiyuru supposed to be joining them, since she's also a student like herself.

~at the waiting area~

" What are we doing here?" Reito asked as he sipped his tea.

" As an officer as well as you, we should observe the club activities here in Fuuka Gakuen," Shizuru answered.

" But you supposed to join them, you belong to their class, right? They're your classmates," Reito added.

" I'll join them later, besides they already know that i'm just doing my duty as the student council president. Don't worry, okay?" Shizuru answered with a smile on her face. Reito was not able to answer her so he just smiled back at her.

Besides on doing her job as the Student Council President, there is another reason behind it: she wants to observe Natsuki.

Before the swimming lesson ended, Shizuru had an idea. She went to the girl's locker room and looked for Natsuki's locker. She surreptitiously took Natsuki's towel. As their swimming lesson ended, Natsuki went immediately to the girl's locker room before anyone does. She doesn't want anybody to see her while changing clothes because she easily get embarrased. As she entered inside the room, she assured that no one's in the room except her. Natsuki opened up her locker and she was surprised because of what she saw

"Where is my towel?!" Natsuki asked herself annoyed.

Shizuru on the other hand, was hiding behind the locker behind Natsuki. She slowly went to Natsuki without her knowing and she gave Natsuki's towel, causing Natsuki to startle.

"Is this yours?" Shizuru asked.

*twitch* "AH! That's mine," Natsuki answered.

"Thank you" she added

" Your welcome," Shizuru replied with a smile

"By the way, where did you find my towel?" Natsuki asked.

"I saw it under the chair" Shizuru answered.

"Really? But i don't remember using it before the swimming lesson" Natsuki added.

On the other hand, Shizuru quickly think of an alibi to answer.

"I don't know, i just thought of changing my clothes when i saw that towel lying under that chair" Shizuru answered.

Natsuki believed what Shizuru said.

"How's your first day here?" Shizuru asked with a curious look on her face

"I think it's fine" Natsuki shortly answered

"Ah, i see" Shizuru said in a faint voice.

"So, uhh. Can you be my friend? Or well, best friend if ever" Shizuru asked Natsuki as she give her a handshake.

Natsuki was surprised on what she heard just now, but she immediately rejected and refused Shizuru's offer and the handshake

"Sorry, but i'm not interested" Natsuki said. Shizuru felt embarassed as she put down her hand.

"Ah okay. Just forget what i've said" Shizuru answered with a smile. She walked out the locker room after their talk.

Natsuki was done changing into her uniform then she left the room.

On the other hand, Shizuru was smiling like she's hungry to catch her prey, which is Natsuki.

"Natsuki Kuga, you're the aloof one. this is pretty challenging huh" Shizuru whispered while smiling like a devil.


End file.
